Musim Gugur
by didiong
Summary: Dia membimbingku berjalan ke bawah kanopi di sudut taman untuk membuat aku tidak lebih dingin dari sekarang. Dia berniat mendebatku. Aku tetap tidak berniat mengikutinya! Aku akan tetap menanti pangeran berkuda putih itu. read and review please


**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**One shoot**

-musim gugur-

**Enjoy reading!**

Sekarang sudah tepat pukul 12 siang. Tapi dia tidak kunjung tampak. Aku sudah berada disini dari 3 jam yang lalu. Menyaksikan beberapa orang berlalu-lalang. Datang dan pergi

Beberapa menit lagi waktu akan kembali berjalan melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa. Tapi aku tetap konsisten menunggunya disini.

Aku akan tetap menunggunya disini seperti kemarin. Menunggunya hingga malam menua dan memaksakan kedua tungkai kaki ku berjalan melewati jalan yang dahulu menjadi kenangan kami.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30, berharap dia akan datang menemuiku sekarang atau mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di sekitar ku hanya saja dia sedang bersembunyi?

Aku melirik bento yang aku bawa dari rumah tadi. Aku berniat memakannya bersama dia. Dia sangat menyukai masakan buatanku jadi aku membuatnya selama 4 hari ini, karena aku tahu dia sedang lapar sekarang.

Aku tidak berani melirik jam lagi, karena ini akan terasa sangat lama. Dan aku benci menunggu. Seharusnya dia tahu aku benci berlama-lama menunggunya

Ah... Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menyelesaikan kasus yang sulit sehingga dia butuh waktu untuk dapat menyelesaikannya.

Ya, aku akan menunggunya lagi. Mencoba bersabar untuk melihat senyum bangganya ketika dia kembali menegakkan keadilan versinya. Keadilan yang menurut ku semu.

Aku menunggunya, sekarang mataku mengantuk. Aku menguap beberapa kali. Dan membasuh wajahku di kran air taman. Lalu kembali duduk di bangku taman.

Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini meskipun waktu memaksa aku pulang hari ini. Aku akan menagih janjinya padaku.

Dia bilang dia akan kembali setiap musim gugur tiba, mungkin kemarin dia lupa jadi hari ini aku kembali. Aku akan memarahinya nanti 'huh'

Aroma dedaunan yang runtuh dari dahannya mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungku. Daun-daun ini termakan usia. Bagi ku mereka lebih dari sekadar daun musim gugur.

Daun ini.. Walaupun sudah jatuh mereka tetap bermanfaat, mereka akan menyelimuti akar pohon sehingga akar pohon akan terlindungi hingga musim semi kembali dan saat dimana pohon akan mendapat daun baru yang lebih hijau.

Anak kecil di sampingku menyenggol ku, menarik lengan panjang pada turtleneck baju ku.

"Sudah jam berapa ini kak?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah semangat seperti menanti sesuatu.

"Ini jam.." Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku "3 tepat dik" aku hanya terpaku menatapi setiap lekuk wajahnya. Memperhatikan senyumnya yang merekah.

Dia duduk disebelah ku dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Kenapa dik? Ada yang kau tunggu?"

"Mmm!" Dari mata dan keyakinannya untuk menjawab, aku tau ini hal penting yang dia tunggu.

Aku kembali melamun, dan mempererat pelukan di tubuh ku, aku rasa angin musim gugur setiap tahunnya selalu bertambah dingin.

Meskipun angin ini akan bertambah dingin setiap tahunnya, aku akan kembali lagi kesini, menunggu dia. Dia yang selalu aku kasihi. Dia yang berjanji akan mengungkapkan perasaannya disini. Dia yang menjadi ksatria hitam ku. Dia yang selalu membuat aku menunggu disini 2 tahun ini.

Seiring waktu anak kecil di sebelah ku mulai beranjak pergi, seorang wanita tua menjemputnya untuk pulang.

Kini aku kembali sendiri.

Semilir angin tetap setia menemani ku disini. Beberapa orang yang tersisa disini, aku rasa bento ku sudah mendingin dari tadi. Perutku juga sudah mulai keroncongan

Tapi aku harus bertahan..

Shinichi..

Kau dimana?

Malam sudah datang menjemput.

Tiba-tiba aku rasa ada tangan yang menyentuh pundak ku, aku tidak berniat menoleh karena aku tahu ini adalah dia.

"Shiho-san, mari kita pulang ini sudah malam" aku menoleh, aku menatapnya dingin, dia melihat ku dengan air muka kasihan.

"Tidak! Shinichi akan datang! Dia akan memberi tahu ku tentang perasaannya" menyebut namanya dan merasakan harapan kosong yang aku tunggu, air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata ku.

"Shiho-san sadarlah!" Dia mengguncang tubuhku masih dengan air muka kasihan. Ekspresi yang benar-benar aku benci!

Dia membimbingku berjalan ke bawah kanopi di sudut taman untuk membuat aku tidak lebih dingin dari sekarang. Dia berniat mendebatku. Aku tetap tidak berniat mengikutinya! Aku akan tetap menanti pangeran berkuda putih itu.

"Shiho-san! Sadarlah Shinichi.." Dia terlihat tidak bersabar kali ini "Shinichi.. Sudah berpulang ke surga" dia mengucapkannya dengan lembut seolah kata-katanya akan membunuhku

"Shinichi kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu. Ketika perjalanan kesini, kau ikut dalam acara pemakamannya waktu itu! Ingatlah Shiho!"

Tidak! Hattori Heiji hanya berbohong pada ku! Shinichi waktu itu hanya bermain drama untuk mengetes kesabaran ku dalam menunggu. Dia ingin tahu kesabaran ku seperti dia membuat Ran menunggu dahulu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Aku mengulangi kalimat ini didepannya berulang kali.

Hingga aku rasa.. Semua badan dan sendi ku melemas. Aku kembali teringat kejadian dahulu. Aku seperti melihat diriku yang menangis didepan makamnya. Dan bahkan Profesor beserta keluarga Kudo membawa ku ke Amerika untuk menjalani terapi psikologis disana.

Aku terjatuh.. Dan menangis..

Dia sudah pergi.. Dia sudah meninggalkan ku disini.. Sendiri. Dia sudah bersama dengan kakak ku.

Menangis pun tidak akan mengobati luka ku

Shinichi.. Kau jahat..

**AN : fiuuh! Kali ini saya membuat one shoot shinxshi. Shiho disini mengalami gangguan pskilogis krna shinichi yang pergi darinya. Hanya untuk menjadi selingan. Maaf atas keterlambatan update Live Saver chapter 5. Terimakasih telah membaca**


End file.
